Summer Silversmith-Dell'oro
Summer Silversmith-Dell'oro, also known more simply as Summer Rose, is a Slayer Master native to northern Forinthry, or the Wilderness. Specializing in a mix of Geomancyand melee, most of her time is spent tracking down and slaying beasts across the continent, or otherwise instructing students at the Wizard's Tower in southern Misthalin. She is currently played by Kodi. Appearance Standing roughly five and a half feet tall, Summer is best described as athletic in build and battle-marked in appearance. Bearing no shortage of scars, she has tanned skin and a smattering of freckles. Summer also has sharp features in the form of high cheekbones, a pointed chin, and nearly crystal-blue eyes. Her face is naturally drawn into a scowl, making her appear to be constantly angered at something, only highlighted by a long scar just under her left eye. Wearing platinum-blonde hair in a tight braid under the hood she typically wears, it has varying streaks of red and brown mingled throughout its length. Typically bearing her slayer armor, Summer dislikes bearing much skin and as such tends to be more conservative in appearance. Personality For the most part, Summer comes across as either aloof or outright cold, due to infrequent human interaction. Curt and dismissive, she tends to dismiss people out of hand for the sake of simply completing a job herself. If annoyed, she is quick to action on this as well, typically simply leaving or removing herself from the annoyance, if not removing the annoyance with extreme prejudice. However, when in more social situations or rather, more comfortable with the people around her, she becomes much more expressive with her emotions. That does not distance her from anger, annoyance, or much of the same, but rather reveals the lighthearted if not overtly gung-ho side of her. Skillset Summer has been an active slayer for many years, and practicing various other skills in the time she is not in the field. Though only truly beginning as a Slayer Master, she has exhibited proficiency across multiple other skills directly useful to the combative and solitary nature of being a Slayer. Magic Born as a mage from both Rexotic Silversmith and Dawn Dell'oro, Summer is naturally gifted with various magics stemming from the combination of both her parent's skill sets, as well as the typical magic taught to most, if not all students of the Wizard's Tower. Geomancy By and large the subset Summer is most attuned to, Geomancy is her go-to for nearly all combat. Specializing in the creation and manipulation of Obsidian, her style with this magic is much more volatile and aggressive than the normal style taught and puts emphasis on overwhelming power and speed over defensive capabilities, enhanced by the jagged and rather sharp nature of her preferred rock. In addition to her Obsidian-based skillset, Summer also has a proficiency with nearly all other aspects of Geomancy: explicitly, the combination forms. Though not quite as skilled with the subset of Dust, she is nearly as proficient with lava as she is with Obsidian, and though the setup of it takes much longer, it can create a near-infinite supply of ammunition for her to wield in combat as it self-expands. It is also by far her most destructive magic, able to level buildings simply by existing. Fire Though her natural elemental alignment falls to Earth, it is rare for Summer to not wield some degree of fire alongside her Geomancy as it supplements her skillset quite readily, both offensively and defensively. The most common manifestation of this is her breathing fire at close range as an unexpected attack, useful for disorienting a foe or even blinding, though she can fall back on more standard styles if needed. Smoke Not nearly as skilled in the usage and application of Smoke magic as her mother, Summer is still capable of manipulating and conjuring it in a non-Ancient Magic capacity. Rather, it is more elemental in nature, and while she is in contact with it she can sense through it in a limited form of echolocation, perceiving what may otherwise be difficult to see. Channeling Less of an outright magic, more of a skill that Summer inherited from her mother to a more limited capacity is the ability to channel ambient magic. Acting as a sort of focus in the matter, she can manifest that magic in a more directed manner, though not always without harm to herself. As an example, Summer once channeled massive amounts of Cosmic Magic through herself to effectively breathe Starfire offensively, only to severely wound herself in the process, making this skill relegated to a desperation attack. Lesser Magic Skills Though not quite as adept, Summer is capable of casting most teleports, minor binds, and all elemental magics up to at least Bolt-level. Ranged Though it is not her most confident weapon sort, when paired with her skill with Obsidian Summer can generate and fling her own ammunition, often taking the form of feathers. Often breaking on impact, they are most commonly used to fragment inside an enemy, a style of weaponry the Worshippers of the Dragonkin were fond of using in their arrows. In addition to this, Summer was at least competent in conventional ranged equipment as well, preferring a longbow when forced to use arrows at all. Smithing With her experience as a Slayer, Summer has come across many strange and interesting materials as well as having near-infinite access to the lower metals, and full access to nearly all metal found in Daemonheim. Therefore, she has had much practice with creating and mending her own equipment, up to and including Promethium equipment to some capacity. It is by no means easy for her, but is certainly possible. Farming and Herlore Strangely enough, Summer has a great deal of experience in Herblore, and somewhat less in Farming as she grows and mixes her own potions for use in the field. Though she is not able to grow the high-level herbs from her typical dwellings high in Forinthry, if she possesses the correct herbs and potions she can easily brew the Super-level potions on the surface, or the Strong-level potions within Daemonheim. She is no stranger to tending to various plants and herbs on her own time, however. Equipment Summer has access to various weapons and equipment of both her own make and those of her predecessors. Secret Handshake A greatsword forged from Promethium, this weapon features the typical dual-bladed approach of the greatswords in Daemonheim, with minor tweaks to the weapon such as an inclusion of a ring of jade about the guard, enchanted as to trigger a small shockwave within the earth nearby on activation. Vulpecula A spear made with weapons scavenged, it features two vastly different heads to it. The larger, nearly sword-like point is forged from Gorgonite, and functions as to both slash and thrust, while the smaller is made from two Kratonite daggers and are mounted side-by-side as to provide more piercing power. The shaft of this weapon is made from Corpsethorn branches. The Last Word A fractite dagger, nine inches in length. Used when speed is valued above all else, or when finishing a downed opponent. Otherwise unremarkable, this is Summer's backup plan, and tends to be sheathed either across the small of her back or diagonally across her chest. Fever and Remedy Fever is an unremarkable Kratonite longsword, typically used for practice and paired with Remedy, a tear-shaped shield made out of wood with various designs painted onto the front. Blood Necklace A gift from her estranged father on his return from Daemonheim, Summer keeps her Blood Necklace wrapped up around Halcyon's sheathe for both safe keeping and to prevent it from affecting her. Cloak Summer has a red hooded cloak, tattered and worn after years of constant travel and wear. Thick and loose, it serves to keep sun out of her eyes, and keep her warm in the far north that she tends to frequent. Dragontooth Necklace Less of an armor piece and almost more of an accessory, this necklace features a tooth ripped from a Frost Dragon's mouth, a brick-colored gem, and a few other accessories found either sentimental or practical such as a Slayer Gem. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Adventurer Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Armadylean